choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Caleb Mitchell
Caleb, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Oliver M. Berry High School. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Caleb has brown eyes, short, curly black hair, and dark skin. He wears a white and black T-shirt. Personality Caleb is an avid sports player who fits into the "golden boy"/popular sports guy stereotype. He is kind, honest, and patient. History You meet him in Book 1, Chapter 1 as Emma points out that she has a crush on him. He is nice, friendly and kind towards you and Emma. After he walks in on Zoe cheating on him with Brian he runs off. Your group runs after him and you can choose to talk to him privately on a cliff. You further develop your relationship later when he invites you to watch a movie with him and his friends. Relationships Your Character He is kind and friendly to you when you first meet him, offering you help you around the school. You can hangout with him in the pool in Chapter 2. If you choose to comfort him at the cliff after he leaves the party you develop a stronger bond with him. You are close friends and work together to find a new quarterback for the football team. You can choose to go to the movies with Caleb, of which you will develop your relationship further. Brian Brian was Caleb's best friend, but he betrayed Caleb's trust by dating his girlfriend Zoe. Since Caleb discovered this, he and Brian are on hostile terms with each other. Zoe Zoe is Caleb's ex-girlfriend. You catch Zoe cheating on Caleb with Brian in a bathroom at Brian's house. If you choose to warn Caleb beforehand, he will like you. If you choose not to warn him, he will admonish you. Emma Emma had a crush on Caleb in Chapter 5 of Book 1 however Caleb doesn't reciprocate her feelings (if Your Character has been flirting with him, he will imply that his feelings for you are what's stopping him). Emma is saddened by his reaction, but soon they start talking again, as Caleb made it clear that he still wanted to be friends. Ezra Ezra is Caleb's older brother. They are very different, but they respect each other's differences and are close nonetheless. However, their relationship took a turn for the worse when Ezra, a member of the band, supported Hearst High during a basketball match because of Principal Isa favoring the basketball team, of which Caleb is a member of, over other clubs. Michael Given their clashing interests and personalities, Caleb and Michael don't start off on the best of terms, worsened by Michael's refusal to join the football team as a QB after Brian leaves for Hearst. Their relationship builds however after Michael finally agrees to join the football team. In Book 2, Chapter 1, Caleb tries to convince Michael to join the basketball team too, but Michael kindly refuses, at which point Caleb admits that Michael is particularly bad at the sport anyway. Maria If Your Character does not go to prom with Caleb, he will go with Maria. When asked if they have a burgeoning relationship, they will try and say they are just going as friends. Maria states that she feels awkward after appearing taller than Caleb in 5 inch heels. Nevertheless, they enjoy the night together. Other Looks Caleb Ch1.png|Book 1, Chapter 1 Caleb Shirtless.png|Shirtless Caleb Ch2.png|Book 1, Chapter 2 Caleb Football.png|Football uniform Caleb Football2.png|Football uniform with helmet Caleb Homecoming.png|Homecoming outfit Caleb Basketball.png|Basketball uniform Caleb B2C7.png|Book 2, Chapter 7 Trivia * He has a severe allergy to pet fur, so he and Ezra have a pet goldfish named Rover. * He resembles actor Jacob Artist. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Jocks Category:Teens